An Uchiha and an Uzumaki's Love For Each Other
by Sora Pwns Your Sox
Summary: Just a collection of SasukexNaruto drabbles. Hope you like! Lot's of fluff. :3 [Warning: Shonen AiYaoi] [SasuNaru]
1. Mornings With Sasuke and Naruto

**UC: Hi there, minnasan! I hope you're in the mood for some good SasukexNaruto drabbles.  
****KC: Yay! Sasuke and Naruto are so cute together! I can't wait! .  
****UC: Woo hoo! SasukexNaruto all the way! Alright…. Sorry I was having a moment.  
****KC: Heh. (laughs) I'm sure it'll be cute.  
****UC: I hope you all think so! Here it goes.**

* * *

**Mornings With Sasuke and Naruto  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… or any of that kinda stuff.**

Sasuke opened his black optics to the morning sun peeping through his bedroom window. He looked over and saw blond tuffs of hair sticking out of the sky blue blankets. He smiled to himself and removed the blankets from the little kitsune's head. The young Uchiha stroked Naruto's blond hair lovingly. The blond's light blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at his raven-haired lover. He grinned his usually goofy grin and whispered, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Sasuke pulled him into a warm embrace and whispered in his ear, "Good morning to you too, Naru-chan."

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled warmly to himself. Sasuke kissed the top of his lover's head lightly and placed his feet on the cold wood floor. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Naruto followed him. The little Kitsune grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked back at him and gave him a confused face.

"Heh… Sasuke-kun, can I shower with you?" he asked with a small blush.

Sasuke snickered slightly and nodded. They both stepped into the bathroom and Naruto shut the door behind him.

About half an hour later Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with a long stride. He turned around to make sure Sasuke was still behind him. Surely enough, he stood behind him with his usual smirk. Naruto simply stated, "I'm hungry…"

Sasuke scoffed and motioned for Naruto to follow him to the kitchen. "Come on, Naru-chan. I'll get you something to eat."

Naruto smiled and caught up to Sasuke who was ahead of him. He slid his hand into the young Uchiha's bigger hand. They laced their fingers and proceeded to the kitchen.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a smile and said, "I just love mornings like this! Don't you?"

Sasuke smiled back and replied, "Yes, I do as well."

* * *

**UC: Well, there we go! The first drabble! I hope you all liked it.  
****KC: I thought it was rather………. Adorable! (squees)  
****UC: (laughs) Thank you, Kirrani-chan.  
****KC: You are ever so welcome.  
****UC: Well, please review and I will love you forever! I'll update as soon as I can! Until next time,**

**-Usagi-chan1234**


	2. White Roses Remind Me of You, Naruchan

**UC: The second drabble! Woo hoo!  
****KC: umm... yes, woo hoo. (not very enthusiastic)  
****UC: Gee... thanks. Anyway, I decided that I wanted to write one about roses. Since white roses mean mutual love I thought I would do that.  
****KC: Roses rock my sox, dude! (laughs at statement)  
****UC: That might have been the funniest thing you've ever said... and that's kind of sad.  
****KC: (crosses arms) Thanks, I love you too. TxT  
****UC: Alright, on with the drabble!**

* * *

**White Roses remind me of you, Naru-chan  
****Disclaimer: umm... no...**

Sasuke was walking slowly down the dusty roads of Konoha village when something caught his eye. He was standing in front of a flower shop, staring at a bouquet of white roses. As he looked at the beautiful flowers, they reminded him of one thing. His beloved Naru-chan's pure white smile. "Oh Naru-chan, white roses remind me of you. Your pure white smile I see every morning when I wake up next to you always comforts me. You're the one and only reason I live. I love you more than anything... and that's why I will buy you these roses for you, my beloved," Sasuke thought to himself. He picked up the bouquet, paid for them and headed to Naruto's place. The whole time he was walking, he couldn't take his eyes off the roses. When he got to Naruto's apartment, he knocked on the door.

He was greeted by a smiling kitsune whose name was Naruto. "Hi, Sasuke-kun! What brings you here?" He looked down at the roses in the raven-haired boy's hands. "Are those for me, by any chance?"

Sasuke blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes, they're for you, Naru-chan."

Naruto grinned widely, flashing his famous white smile. "Thank you so much!" Naruto took them in his hands and threw his small arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and whispered in his ear, "You are ever so welcome." He broke the hug and pressed his lips against Naruto's in a hungry kiss. Naruto broke this kiss and said deviously, "Why don't we finish this inside, neh?" Sasuke grinned and followed him inside. The young Uchiha sat down on the couch.

Naruto held up one finger. "Just a second. I want to put these beautiful flowers in a vase, so they'll live long. Just like our love, neh, Sasuke-kun?" the blond-haired boy said.

Sasuke nodded and smiled. Naruto took out a vase and filled it with water. He put the white roses in the vase and placed them on a side table in the living room.

_Naru-chan, I'm glad I got you those roses,_ Sasuke thought while smiling at Naruto.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke simply wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and growled, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**UC: Oh, I thought that was pretty cute! What about you, Kirrani-chan?  
****KC: (nods) It was kawaii.  
****UC: Thank you! (glomps Kirrani-chan)  
****KC: Yeah... I get it! Get off me!  
****UC: Hmph... I suppose you're not the hugging type.  
****KC: Not really...  
****UC: Well I am! Hugs make everything better! XD  
****KC: (shrugs) If you say so...  
****UC: Please review! I will love you forever! Yay! (claps hands in joy) Until next time,**

**-Usagi-chan1234**


	3. The Ring

**UC: So…………….  
KC: So what?  
UC: I dunno. It's another drabble…  
KC: Yes, way to state the obvious, Usagi-baka!  
UC: Hey, I am not a baka, you meanie! (pouts)  
KC: Sure, whatever you say. (shakes head)  
UC: Alright… so here's the next drabble. XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Ring**  
**Disclaimer: There's no point… (pouts) You already know I don't own Naruto, don't you?**

It was 7:00 P.M. and a certain young Uchiha sat on the navy blue couch in his living room, home alone. He had only one thing on his mind and that was the little trinket that was in his pocket. He reached inside his pocket and fingered the box nervously. He got up off the couch and headed for the door. He slipped his shoes on and walked outside. It was awfully hot outside. After all, it was July. He heard the cicadas buzzing around and felt the terrible humidity around him. He walked silently thinking and still fingering the little box in his pocket nervously. He stopped in front of his lover's apartment. He pulled the tiny, red box out of his pocket and opened it. He looked at the trinket inside and smiled. Sasuke quickly put it back and knocked on the door. Naruto opened the door and smiled at the sight of the young Uchiha standing in the doorway.

"Hiya, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto greeted happily. He pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace.

Sasuke smiled. "Let's go out tonight, Naru-chan."

Naruto grinned happily and nodded. "Sure! I'd love to!" Naruto closed the door behind him and locked elbows with Sasuke. They walked for a while in awkward silence then Naruto looked up and asked, "So, where are we gonna go?"

Sasuke looked down at the eager kitsune and smiled. "You'll see," he replied.

Soon, they arrived at the ramen bar. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I decided I would take you out for ramen. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Of course it's alright! You know how much I love ramen!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

Sasuke smirked. They both sat down and, as always, Naruto ordered for both of them. "Two miso ramens, please!" He said with his usual smile.

Sasuke fingered the box in his pocket once more. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Is something the matter, Sasuke-kun?" he asked in concern.

Sasuke shook his head. "Everything's fine." He took Naruto's hand and smiled at the blond-haired boy who smiled back. Soon after, two bowls of ramen were set in front of them.

Naruto licked his lips. "Yummy!" He began to scarf down the ramen. Sasuke slowly slurped his noodles. Of course, Naruto was done before Sasuke, but he waited until the Uchiha was done. After Sasuke finished he left money on the table and Naruto dragged him out of the ramen bar.

_Thank goodness he only had one bowl this time,_ Sasuke thought in relief.

Naruto hugged his slightly taller lover tightly and whispered with a smile, "Thank you for taking me out for ramen."

Sasuke smirked and hugged him back. "Let's go to the park now."

Naruto smiled. "That sounds good!" He replied.

When they arrived at the park, they both sat down on a bench. They both looked at each other. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips passionately. Naruto broke the kiss and hugged Sasuke. The raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"The park is so peaceful, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, it sure is." He let go of Naruto and looked him straight in the eye. "There's a reason I brought you here."

"What is that reason?" Naruto asked in wonder.

Sasuke pulled the little box out of his pocket. Naruto stared at it wide-eyed.

"This is the reason, Naru-chan." Sasuke replied mysteriously. He opened the box and showed his lover the small trinket. The kitsune was in shock. Sasuke kissed him once more. "This ring is for you, my little Naru-chan. As long as you wear this, it means that you are mine, and no one else's." He slipped it on Naruto's ring finger and smiled at him. The blond-haired boy blushed a shade of pink. He almost looked like he would cry from joy. After the ring had been placed on his finger, he practically glomped Sasuke.

"I want to be yours forever! And I will be!" He shouted.

This was the happiest Sasuke had ever been in his whole life. He pressed his lips against Naruto's and they shared a long passionate kiss. The Uchiha whispered in his lover's ear, "I'm happy to hear that. I love you so much, Naru-chan."

Sasuke embraced Naruto tightly. That night, the two ninjas lay on the park bench, enjoying each other's warmth and company.

* * *

**UC: Oh, squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! XD I thought that was pretty cute! Didn't you!  
KC: Yes! I loved it! XP  
UC: I hope all of you enjoyed it too! Please review! I love you all!  
KC: I just love this pairing!  
UC: Well, I should hope so… since you pretty much are me.  
KC: (rolls eyes) Whatever…  
UC: I hope to see you all in the next drabble! Thank you so much for reading! Until next time,**

**-Usagi-chan1234**


	4. Last Kiss

**UC: Alright... here's an angsty one for you!  
KC: Angst?  
UC: -nod nod- Much angst involved. It's gonna be so sad to write.  
KC: I'm sure it'll be sad to read too. -starts to cry-  
UC: Why are you crying? The drabble hasn't started yet...  
KC: I know but there are sad things to come!  
UC: -rolls eyes- Whatever... Enjoy the drabble!**

**

* * *

****Last Kiss**  
**Disclaimer: Once again... no...**

"Naruto! Watch out!"  
Crimson droplets of blood dripped from Uchiha Sasuke's back. Even more of the young Uchiha's blood was splattered all over the dirt road from which he was traveling. He fell to the ground flat on his back, unconscious. Naruto rushed to his side almost immediately. Soon after, the mysterious ninjas who had done this to him vanished. Naruto stood up, enraged and yelled into the distance, "You fucking bastards! How could you do this!" The kyuubi dropped to his knees beside his lover, tears of pain and misery streaming down his whiskered cheeks. He wiped his tears away and began to gently tap Sasuke on the shoulder with one finger. "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun! Wake up! Please! SASUKE!" Naruto's big and blue eyes filled up with even more tears than before. He leaned over the young Uchiha and kissed him on the cheek as lightly as he could. His large black optics flickered open slightly, enough to see the small and round face of his beloved.

Naruto eyes were closed and his fists were clenched in his lap, tears still streaming like two waterfalls down his innocent face. Sasuke reached his hand up and stroked Naruto's cheek lightly.

The kitsune's eyes opened widely in disbelief. He stared at Sasuke lovingly with a small feeling of hope still flickering inside.

"Naru-chan... D-don't cry on my behalf..." Sasuke managed to utter out slowly. "I'll be just-" he flinched at the intense pain he felt in his back. "I'll be just fine." He rolled onto his side suddenly and a few trickles of blood dripped out of his mouth and onto the cold Earth.

Naruto tried his hardest to stop crying, but when he saw how badly Sasuke was hurt, it only made him cry harder. Sasuke tried to lean up to Naruto to hug him, but the pain pulled him back down.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun! Don't get up!" Naruto said in concern as he leaned down and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke hugged Naruto as tight as he could without putting himself in anymore pain than he was already in. Naruto buried his small head in his lover's shirt and continued to cry. Sasuke pulled him off his chest and looked him in the eye. "Naru-chan, you know I love you more than anyone, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"I don't want to see you cry... because I'm the one making you cry. So please, stop crying, my little kitsune," Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto nodded once more and answered, "I love you more than anyone, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad."

"And I'll never love anyone else! Never in my entire life!" Naruto shouted. "Please don't die! Sasuke-kun, I want you to be with me forever! Please!"

Sasuke smiled weakly again. "You know I wish I could but-" he winced from the pain. "I think this may be the end... I'm so sorry..."

When Naruto heard these painful words come out of Sasuke's mouth, he started crying so hard, that even the Nile River would be jealous of these water works.

"I love you, Naru-chan..." Sasuke pulled Naruto's lips to his and they shared a passionate... last kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and stopped crying.

_This taste... it's not like his normal kisses. No, it tastes like... blood. Sasuke's usual sweet kisses... laced with blood. He's really not going to be with me anymore, how will I survive?_

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's harder to make the most of the last kiss he would share with his one... and only love. He licked all the blood off of Sasuke's lips and teeth. And suddenly, Sasuke broke the kiss and embraced Naruto. "I love you Naruto, and I'll always be with you. Even if you can't see me. Goodbye, my precious Naruto."

Naruto screamed as if it would help, but of course it didn't. "Don't leave me!" He held Sasuke's hand until Sasuke could no longer hold on the thread of life he was hanging onto. No, he was gone from the world. The whole entire Uchiha clan... wiped out.

Naruto sat on his knees, his head down and eyes closed. One last tear shed for Sasuke rolled down his cheek. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun," He whispered.

* * *

**UC: OMG! That was rather sad... Good thing it's not REALLY the end of Sasuke!  
KC: -still crying- Boo hoo hoo! -nod nod-  
UC: Wow, was it really that sad?  
KC: Maybe..  
UC: Yeah, I suppose... -cries- Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time,**

**-Usagi-chan1234**


	5. Differences

**UC: M'kay! So... I don't really have anything to say.  
****KC: You don't have anything to say... and you're the author of this story?  
****UC: -nod nod- That is correct.  
****KC: Hopefully you have something to say because... this is the next drabble... which you are the author of... so you have to type it.  
****UC: Oh, indeed I do have something to say when it comes to that.  
****KC: Okay, that's good then.  
****UC: Indeed! So here it is, everyone. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Differences  
****Disclaimer: sighs So umm... I don't own Naruto. T.T But you already knew that.**

Naruto was walking down the road when he realized that he was hungry. He decided to get some ramen at the ramen bar just ahead. He sad down and ordered two bowls of beef ramen. While he was waiting, he was thinking... thinking about Sasuke. Then the young kyuubi wondered, why did Sasuke love him? The were both so different. Sasuke had been the best ninja in Naruto's class. Naruto was always told that he was the worst. All the girls would do anything to kiss Sasuke just once. The only girl who had ever loved Naruto was Hinata. When they went on missions, Sasuke was always the one to save Sakura and Naruto had always wanted to be the one for that job. Naruto had always been underestimated, stepped on, and hated by many of the villagers... but not Sasuke. No, Sasuke wasn't like any of the other villagers. Sasuke is the only one who will love Naruto as much as he loves him, and Naruto decided that he liked that.

The young ninja looked up to see to bowls of ramen in front of him. He broke his chopsticks and started slurping it up. Frankly, to Naruto, it didn't really matter why he loved Sasuke so much. He just knew that he loved Sasuke more than anyone else he had ever met, and that was good enough for the both of them. Naruto had just finished his ramen when two pale arms snaked their way around his waist. He gasped in surprise and then automatically knew who it was. He smiled to himself and whispered, "Hello, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smirked and sat next to his lover. "I knew I would find you here, dobe. This is always the first place I look for you." Sasuke said as he planted a soft kiss on the kyuubi's cheek. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun..."  
"Yes, what is it, koi?"  
"Well... I was just wondering... why do you love me?"  
Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist again. "What kind of question is that?"  
"It's a good question. Could you please answer?" Naruto replied hopefully.  
"Well, I love you because... you're you. You're always smiling. And when I see that you're happy, I'm happy too," Sasuke replied smiling at him.  
Naruto blushed and smiled back. Sasuke put some money on the counter. "I'll cover your ramen today, koi."  
"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said as he glomped his lover.  
Sasuke kissed the blond-haired boy on the top of his head. Naruto smiled and buried his head in Sasuke's shirt and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**KC: I enjoyed that! X3  
****UC: I'm glad you liked it, Kirrani-chan. :)  
****KC: Indeed! So when are you gonna update!  
****UC: I dunno. Hopefully I will soon though.  
****KC: Okay, whatever floats your boat.  
****UC: Yeah! Well, I hope you all enjoyed that drabble too! Please review and you'll be my new best friends! XD  
****KC: Yeah... okay. e.e**

**-Usagi-chan1234**


End file.
